Universal Studios Escape from Paradise
Universal Studios Escape from Paradise is a Universal theme park located in Paris, France and opened in 2024. Areas California - Downey Attractions * The Carpenters: (They Long to Be) Close to You - A dark boat water ride based on the Carpenters song with the same name. * Downey High School Experience - An attraction based on Downey High School. * Embassy Suites - An attraction based on Embassy Suites. * Downey Theater - An attraction based on Downey Theater. Restaurants * Panda Express * Wing Stop * Mimi's Cafe * Burger City Grill * Round Table Pizza * Subway * Yogurtland * IHOP * Norm's * Mr. Pete's Burgers * Bob's Big Boy Shops * PetSmart * Ralph's * Dollar Tree California - Los Angeles Attractions * Pantages Theater - An attraction based on Pantages Theater. * Hollywood Tours * Weezer MusiCoaster * FOX Studio Tour * Universal Pictures Studio Tour * Warner Bros. Studio Tour Restaurants * Hollywood Burger * Beetlehouse * Hard Rock Cafe Shops * Hollywood Stuff * Jerry's Toys * Looney Tunes Store * DC Comics Store California - San Francisco Attractions * Flying Through San Francisco - A motion simulator where the guests flying through San Francisco. * Haunted Haywire Restaurants * American Graffiti * The Neighbor's House Shops * General Store * Farmer's Market California - Malibu * Twister: Ride It Out - A special-effects attraction based on a Warner Bros. film Twister. * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! - A dark ride similar to the now-defunct Orlando ride with the same name * Fast & Furious: Supercharged - A dark ride similar to the one in Orlando. * Dom Torreto's Speed Coaster - A Premier Rides launch coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coast at two Cedar Fair parks. * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show - A stunt show attraction based on an installment of the Fast & Furious franchise called Tokyo Drift. Las Vegas Attractions * Viva Las Vegas - A dark ride based on a story by Elvis Presley with the same name. * New York New York - A roller coaster originated in Las Vegas. * Adventuredome Chaos - A motion simulator similar to The Simpsons Ride. * Meet the Yellow M&M - A meet-and-greet attraction focusing on Yellow M&M voiced by J.K. Simmons. Restaurants * Red M&M's Diner * Johnny Rockets * Boba Factory Shops * M&M's Store * Morning Drill Chicago Attractions * Chicago Transit Authority - An attraction based on the debut studio album by Chicago. * Chicago - An attraction based on the second studio album by Chicago. * Chicago III - An attraction based on the third studio album by Chicago. * Chicago V - An attraction based on the fourth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago VI - An attraction based on the fifth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago VII - An attraction based on the sixth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago VIII - An attraction based on the seventh studio album by Chicago. * Chicago X - An attraction based on the eighth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago XI - An attraction based on the ninth studio album by Chicago. * Hot Streets - An attraction based on the tenth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago 13 - An attraction based on the eleventh studio album by Chicago. * Chicago XIV - An attraction based on the twelfth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago 16 - An attraction based on the thirteenth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago 17 - An attraction based on the fourteenth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago 18 - An attraction based on the fifteenth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago 19 - An attraction based on the sixteenth studio album by Chicago. * Twenty 1 - An attraction based on the seventeenth studio album by Chicago. * Night & Day Big Band - An attraction based on the eighteenth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago XXV: The Christmas Album - An attraction based on the nineteenth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago XXX - An attraction based on the twentieth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago XXXII: Stone of Sisyphus - An attraction based on the twenty-first studio album by Chicago. * Chicago XXXIII: O Christmas Three - An attraction based on the twenty-second studio album by Chicago. * Chicago XXXV: The Nashville Sessions - An attraction based on the twenty-third studio album by Chicago. * Chicago XXXVI: Now - An attraction based on the twenty-fourth studio album by Chicago. * Chicago XXXVII: Chicago Christmas - An attraction based on the twenty-fifth studio album by Chicago. Restaurants Shops New York - Bronx Attractions * Coney Island Tour * Europop MusiCoaster * This is Halloween - A ghost train attraction based on Marilyn Manson's song with the same name. * Jump Step Clap Restaurant Shops New York - Battery Attractions * Memorial Musical Dark Rides: Bobby Darin - A dark ride based on Bobby Darin's songs. * On the Road Again - An attraction based on Willie Nelson's song with the same name. * A Journey Through Road to Movies Starring Bing Crosby and Bob Hope - A dark ride based on the "Road to..." franchise. Restaurants Shops New York - Brooklyn Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A motion simulator based on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. * NBC Center * Memorial Musical Dark Rides: Frank Sinatra - A dark ride based on Frank Sinatra's songs. * Memorial Musical Dark Rides: Dean Martin - A dark ride based on Dean Martin's songs. Restaurants Shops New York - Triboro Attractions * Revenge of the Mummy - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster similar to the one in Orlando and Singapore. * Memorial Musical Dark Rides: Nat King Cole - A dark ride based on Nat King Cole's songs. * Memorial Musical Dark Rides: Bing Crosby - A dark ride based on Bing Crosby's songs. Restaurants Shops New York - Manhattan Attractions * Copacabana - A steel enclosed spinning roller coaster based on Barry Manilow's song with the same name. * Memorial Musical Dark Rides: Ella Fitzgerald - A dark ride based on Ella Fitzgerald's songs. * Memorial Musical Dark Rides: Louis Armstrong - A dark ride based on Louis Armstrong's songs. * Flight to The United Kingdom Restaurants Shops The United Kingdom - Abingdon Attractions * Creep - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster based on Radiohead's song with the same name. Restaurants Shops The United Kingdom - Basildon Attractions * Into the Silence - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster based on Depeche Mode's song with the same name. Restaurants Shops The United Kingdom - Bath Attractions * Everybody Wants to Rule the World - A dark ride based on Tears for Fears' song with the same name. Restaurants Shops The United Kingdom - Birmingham Attractions * Paranoid - An attraction based on Black Sabbath's song with the same name. * Come On Eileen - An attraction based on Dexys Midnight Runners' song with the same name. * Telephone Line - A dark ride based on ELO's song with the same name. * I'm a Man - A steel launched roller coaster based on Spencer Davis Group's song with the same name. Restaurants * Hungry Like the Wolf - A buffet restaurant based on Duran Duran's song with the same name. * Red Red Wine - A bar based on UB40's song with the same name. Shops * Led Zeppelin Store The United Kingdom - Godalming Attractions * Invisible Touch - A steel enclosed roller coaster based on Genesis' song with the same name. Restaurants Shops The United Kingdom - Ed Sheeran's Paradise Attractions * Sing * Thinking Out Loud Restaurants Shops The United Kingdom - Hertfordshire Attractions * Smoke on the Water - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster based on Deep Purple's song with the same name. * The Way I Feel Inside - A dark ride based on The Zombies' song with the same name. Restaurants Shops The United Kingdom - Liverpool Attractions * Magic Mystery Tour: The Ride - A dark ride based on The Beatles album with the same name. * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Experience * You Spin Me Like a Record - A steel spinning roller coaster based on Dead or Alive's song with the same name. * I Ran So Far Away - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster based on A Flock of Seagulls' song with the same name. Restaurants * A Hard Day's Night - A restaurant based on The Beatles album with the same name. * Mean Mr. Mustard's Tavern - A restaurant themed to a character called Mean Mr. Mustard. Shops * Beatles Store The United Kingdom - London Attractions * Back to Black - A steel enclosed roller coaster based on Amy Winehouse's song with the same name * Dancing with Myself - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster based on Billy Idol's song with the same name. * Clocks - A steel enclosed spinning roller coaster based on Coldplay's song with the same name. * Karma Chameleon - A steel launched roller coaster based on Culture Club's song with the same name. * Magic Dance - A dark ride based on David Bowie's song with the same name. * Through the Fire and Flames - A steel enclosed inverted roller coaster based on DragonForce's song with the same name. * Sweet Dreams Are Made of These - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster based on Eurythmics' song with the same name. * Go Your Own Way - A dark ride based on Fleetwood Mac's song with the same name. * Clint Eastwood - A dark ride based on Gorillaz's song with the same name. * You Really Got Me - A steel launched roller coaster based on The Kinks' song with the same name. * OO WEE - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster based on Mark Ronson's song with the same name. * Queen MusiCoaster * Do You Think I'm Sexy? - A steel enclosed spinning coaster based on Rod Stewart's song with the same name. * True - A dark ride based on Spandau Ballet's song with the same name. * Wannabe - A steel roller coaster based on Spice Girls' song with the same name. * It's My Life - An indoor/outdoor launched roller coaster based on Talk Talk's song with the same name. * The Who MusiCoaster * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Train to Hogwarts/Manchester Restaurants Shops The United Kingdom - Manchester Attractions * The Bee Gees MusiCoaster * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure * Fantastic Beasts: Newt's Adventure * Train to Diagon Alley/London Restaurants * Three Broomsticks Shops * Honeydukes The United Kingdom - Newton-le-Willows Attractions * Never Gonna Give You Up - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster based on Rick Astley's song with the same name. Restaurants Shops The United Kingdom - Oxford & Pinner Attractions * Alright - A steel launched roller coaster based on Supergrass' with the same name. * Rocketman - A dark ride based on Elton John's song with the same name. * Elton John MusiCoaster * Your Song - A dark ride based on Elton John's song with the same name. Restaurants Shops The United Kingdom - Surrey Attractions * Eric Clapton's Dark Ride - A dark ride based on Eric Clapton's songs. * Weapon of Choice - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster based on Fatboy Slim's song with the same name. Restaurants Shops Nickoaples Attractions * Bikini Bottom Theatres ** SpongeBob 4-D: Pickle Quest ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue * Fiery Fist Of Pain * Jellyfish Flyers * The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom Ride * Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle Experience * The Curse of the Hex Adventure * The Main Drain Coaster * Trenchbillies Experience * Sponge-Cano: The Musical * The Loud House: Fabric of Creation * Rugrats: Reptar Rescue * Rocko's Modern Ride * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Ride * Invader Zim: Into the Florpus * Cosmo and Wanda's MagiCoaster * ChalkZone: Chaos in the Classroom * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoons Blast * Danny Phantom: Across the Universe * Barnyard Hayride * T.U.F.F. Puppy: Spies in Disguise * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * iCarly: Internet Meme * Big Time Rush: The Musical * Bubble Guppies: Save the Planets * Abby Hatcher to the Rescue * PAW Patrol: The Ride * Ryan's Live Show Spectacular * Dora & Diego's River Journey * Blue Skidoo * Yo Gabba Gabba Interactive Episode Selection Restaurants * Krusty Krab * Chum Bucket Shops * Barg N Mart Cartoon Network Planet Attractions * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Rampage * Dexter's Lab Tour * Steven Universe: Adventures with The Crystal Gems Restaurants * Zippy's Pizza * Joyful Burger Shops Netflix Kids Zone Attractions * Beat Bugs Talent Show * Motown Magic: A Journey Through Street Art * StoryBots Interactive Song Selection * Super Monsters on a Night Quest * True and Bartleby's Adventure into Wish Road * Word Party: Preschool Experience * Tales of Arcadia: The Ride Through the Whole Trilogy * Justin Time: The Adventure Restaurants Shops The Epic Rides of Captain Underpants Video Game Land Mario Universe * Yoshi Omnimover * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience * Luigi's Mansion: The Ride * Princess Peach's Castle Hyrule * Hyrule castle attraction Kirby's World * Kirby's Star Tours SEGA Zone * Sonic Dash Capcom Park * Mega Man Cannon Coaster Activision Multiverse * Call of Duty: The Ride * Guitar Hero Coaster * Crash Bandicoot Spin * Sly Cooper Adventure * Ratchet & Clack: The Experience * Jak and Daxter 4D * Spyro's Quest * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury * Skylanders: An Adventure Ride Experience Through the Games * Banjo Kazooie Raretastic Voyage * Blinx the Time Sweeper: Battle through time and Space Namco World * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Rabbids Zone * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All World of Roblox * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log flume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Humongous Entertainment Place * Putt Putt's Sunday Drive * Freddi Fish: Escape from Pirate's Cove * Pajama Sam's Space Chase * Spy Fox: Spy on the Run! Bookland A Song of Fire and Ice * Game of Thrones Coaster * Clash of Kings Adventure * Storm of Clouds Experience * A Feast for Crows Coaster * Dance for Dragons Ride * Winds of Winter Adventure * Dream of Spring Coaster Chronicles of Narnia * The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe Ride * Prince Caspian Coaster * Voyage of the Dawn Treader Experience * The Silver Chair Ride * The Horse and His Boy Adventure * The Magician's Nephew Experience * The Last Battle Adventure His Dark Materials * The Golden Compass Adventure * The Subtle Knife Ride * The Amber Spyglass Experience A Series of Unfortunate Events * A Bad Beginning: The Musical * The Reptile Room Experience * The Wide Window Ride * The Miserable Mill Adventure * The Austere Academy Experience * The Ersatz Elevator Ride * The Vile Village Adventure * The Hostile Hospital Experience * The Carnivorous Carnival Coaster * The Slippery Slope Ride * The Grim Grotto Experience * The Penultimate Peril Adventure * The End Ride Goosebumps * Goosebumps: A Ride Throughout the Original 62 Books * Give Yourself Goosebumps Ride * Goosebumps Series 2000 Adventure * Goosebumps HorrorLand Coaster * Goosebumps Hall of Horrors Ride * Goosebumps Most Wanted Experience * Goosebumps SlappyWorld Coaster Miss Peregrine's * Home for Peculiar Children Experience * Hollow City Ride * Library of Souls Adventure * A Map of Days Coaster * The Conference of Birds Experience Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks